


a song for you [choi jongho]

by hwaseongjae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ AU, ATEEZ Fanfiction, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I suck at tags, K-pop References, Students, Teen Romance, adult, bestfriends, choi jongho - Freeform, giddy - Freeform, highschool, jeong yunho - Freeform, jongho, just cute stuffs, this is my first time tagging lmao, yunho is so cute i wanna squish him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwaseongjae/pseuds/hwaseongjae
Summary: "when the day i finally became a singer, i'll sing a song i made just for you."[ lowercase intended ]
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a short fic of ateez jongho.
> 
> all rights reserved. i do not own any ateez characters here, i only own my characters. all scenes are straight up fiction, so any scenes that happened in real life are considered coincidences.

i remembered the day i first met a young boy around my age at the park near my neighborhood. i assumed i was seven at that time.

i was playing with my dolls on the bench when i spotted him, sitting at the green grass and had a pair of long sticks on his hand. he kept hitting the empty small bucket and a rock near him on beat, while adding sounds from his mouth. 

_i have never seen this kid here before,_ you thought.

i went to him curious of what was he up to, bringing my dolls along and held them under my small arms.

"what are you doing?" i asked him. the boy looked up to me, then proceeded on hitting the bucket.

"i'm playing drum," he responded. "i'm playing music right now."

amazed mixed with curiousness, i squatted down in front of the boy. "really? this looks fun! can i try?"

the boy stopped and looked at me again. before he spoke anything i pulled out a pout pleading him since i was really curious.

the boy just let out a sigh and handed me his sticks. feeling all giddy and excited i put down my dolls and grabbed the sticks.

i hit the bucket and the rock simultaneously while happily singing my favorite children song.

"wow you're so good!" the boy commented. i felt slightly bashful due to his compliments so i handed him only one stick. 

"let's play together," i suggested with a big smile on my face, looking at him with anticipation.

the boy smiled as he took the stick i handed him. we soon getting immersed playing the 'drum' together while happily sang some children songs. i also made my dolls as the audience for our mini concert.

time shortly passed by and i soon realized it was almost sunset. "we should get back home," i said to the boy. i noticed him pouted before he weakly nodded.

"i had fun today," the boy spoke before we parted ways. "what's your name?"

"kim areum," i responded, a smile went up to my cheeks. "and you?"

"my name is choi jongho. let's play together again next time, areum."


	2. Chapter 2

me and jongho kept meeting at the park almost everyday, and we enjoyed each other company while playing with our own toys. 

jongho told me that his family moved here recently, which explained the reason why i was being all unfamiliar with him from our first met.

"what do you bring today?" i asked the lad, curious at the long, flat material he embraced around his small arms.

"this is a keyboard," jongho responded, putting the small instrument on the playground mosaic tiles. "you can play music with this one, like this," he put his fingers on a key, then pressed another few keys making a quite melodious sound.

as a child i was totally amazed at that time. "woah how you do that?"

"my father taught me," jongho gleefully responded, his face shown he was proud of it. "i was so happy that i could finally learned using this. now i can show it to you, areum."

the boy was smiling from ear to ear. i could feel his excitement so i reached out my hand and pressing some keys randomly.

"this is fun!" i said, fingers still randomly pressing the keyboard keys creating a chaos of random tunes. we both just laughed it off, enjoying the moments we had at that time before our own parents called us from afar to go home.

"see you tomorrow!" jongho yelled before bid a goodbye.

"sure! make sure to bring that again!" i yelled back, still smiling at the small figure before left with his mom.

_i've never felt this excited and happy meeting a friend soon, and i'm glad jongho was the one i always wanted to meet again and again, everyday._


	3. Chapter 3

nine years had passed.

i turned sixteen, and so was jongho. we went to the same highschool, and surprisingly both of us were sitting in the same classroom for the first time unlike past years of highschool life.

more then half of the school knew about our friendship. the main reason was jongho being the popular male student, thanks to his unworldly handsome face and great athletic skills since middle school.

_i couldn't believe i had such a gifted bestfriend._

"just 'bestfriend' my ass," yunho snorted at my statement. he was jongho's seatmate, and the three of us had been close friends since middle school.

"i know you like him for a long time, kim areum. i see you," he spoke as he gestured his two fingers pointed at each of his eyes then me.

my eyes went wide as i was taken aback by his last words. i put my hand immediately on his mouth to keep him shut and looked around to check if there were other classmates that might had heard those last sentences he spoke.

"no i'm not," i angrily spoke in a soft whisper, eyes giving a death glare to the giant cinnamon.

yunho yanked my hand away from his mouth, making a fake disgusting face. "don't lie, i literally saw how differently the way you acted on jongho when we hangout at his house since spring last year," he commented.

again, i froze by his words as if i got caught guiltily for a nonexistent crime. _why did he noticed such things?_

"you-"

unable to continue my word, yunho put out a smirk, telepathically saying "i knew it" from his smug face.

"don't ever tell jongho about this," i warned as i pointed my fingers on him before leaving to my seat.

i sat down, looking out of the window beside my seat. some students were playing soccer at the field and i instantly spotted jongho among them. he does really stood out the most from here.

_or it was just because i literally had a deep crush with my own bestfriend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... hiiii i'm back!!!
> 
> i'm truly sorry for going MIA for freaking 2 months lmao, so many shits going on in life and i kinda forgot about this book ajakajaja :')
> 
> anyways i'll be updating this book twice a week from now on, every thursday and saturday at 9pm kst. i have finished writing this book during earlier days so i promise to keep this constantly updated uwu :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating yesterday as i promised, personal things happened which i couldn't avoid. so here you go~

i could still clearly remembered how i started catching feelings with my own bestfriend.

it was last year, during spring. me and jongho were casually spending our time together at the same park we always hangout since childhood. we both sat on a bench, sharing earphones together and listening to some songs in a peaceful silence.

"i want to be a singer," jongho spoke, breaking out the warm evening reticence.

i turned to look at him. his face remained expressionless, still facing at those blooming sakura trees across the street. he then continued, "i also really want to produce my own music when i grow older. i can't wait to hear my own songs on radios or televisions one day."

i broke a smile. he always wanted to sing, it was his only dream and passion ever since the day i met him. i put my hands on his fluffy brown hair, ruffling them quite vigorously but at the same time carefully so that i did not hurt his scalp.

"aigoo our jongho has grown up now," i said, being proud of my one and only bestfriend. "i'll always support what you do, bestie. i'm totally positive you'll achieve your dreams one day."

jongho just let out a chuckle at my statement. he took my hand down from his now messy nest-looking hair i made then stared into my eyes intently.

i felt my heart fluttered by the subtle action. his gaze was serious, but delicate at the same time.

"by that time, i'll make and sing a song specially for you, kim areum. i promise," jongho softly spoke.

hearing those words, i could feel butterflies in my stomach and my heart started beating faster than usual. 

i managed to break a soft smile at the fifteen years old boy. "i can't wait to hear it," i said, trying to hide the weird giddy feeling in my stomach.

at the same night, i could not stop thinking about jongho's words he spoke to me that evening.

_he'll make a song specially for me. and it's a promise. the way he spoke those words, the way he looked at me._

unconsciously i put out a big smile as i felt the warm rush on my cheeks. but alas, the euphoric feeling fell short when i suddenly reminded that i need to meet jongho and yunho at jongho's house the next day for group study.

i panicked, unsure how to act without having my heart palpitating when facing jongho the next day.

i pressed my face on the pillow, feeling frustrated at my unusual self. from then, i realized that i romantically fell in love with my own bestfriend, and i could not help but fear that this feeling could break the friendship we both mended since half of our lives.


	5. later update

well it looks like i could not update the chapter on time today as personal things got in the way which i could not avoid.

i am truly sorry for the delay, i'll update the chapter tomorrow Friday at 2 pm kst. see you guys on the next day then! ♡


	6. Chapter 6

the last bell of the school finally rang. we packed up our stuffs, ready to back home.

me and jongho usually walked together every time going to school and back. we bid yunho goodbye, then proceeded walking to our homes side by side.

the red haired being oddly silent throughout the walk. no, he had been like that since earlier morning. it was awkward. jongho was never been like this, since he was always the one being talkative throughout our usual walks.

i asked him what happened, but he only smiled and told me it was nothing serious. i was really unsatisfied with his answer, but shrugged it off thinking maybe he needs some time before telling me the truth.

at the same night jongho texted me to meet him at the park we usually met. with no hesitation i got myself ready and straight up went to the park.

i saw him sitting on a bench, busy staring up at the night sky. i smiled fondly at the view and went to the bench he sat.

"hey," i tapped on his shoulder from the back, causing him to jolt up with the sudden touch. he turned around and felt relieved when it was just me.

"seems like you're in a deep thought," i said, chuckled at his shocked expression earlier. i took a seat beside him. "why did you call me here, jongho?"

jongho just stared at my eyes, his face screamed seriousness despite the dark night.

"areum," he gently spoke. the tone of his voice sounded sad.

i could feel the butterflies in my stomach again. i have a bad feeling about this.

"i'm going to leave this town tomorrow," he continued.

i froze at his words. "w-what?"

"i won't see you everyday again," jongho responded. his voice seemed wanting to break down like he wanted to cry.

no that can't be real.

"w-why? no please say that's not true jongho," my voice cracked as i tried to hold back my tears.

"my parents had moved their business to japan. i have no choice but to follow them," he weakly spoke, his face hung low.

i could not hold my tears longer so i cried in front of him. my chest felt so hurt, i grew up being so attached to jongho that i never thought of the day we were going to be apart, much worse when it was too sudden like this.

"why did you tell me right now," my voice broke due to unstoppable tears.

he grabbed my arms, then engulfed me into a tight hug. "i'm sorry, i just knew about this yesterday," his voice cracked. i felt his breath hitching, so i knew he cried too.

we stayed like that for so long until our tears stopped falling. we finally managed to calm down and having a small talk under the breeze midnight.

"when will you come back?" i asked, trying to hold myself from getting another breakdown again.

jongho just sighed. "i'm not sure for now," he spoke. "but i'll tell you when i do, okay?"

i looked up to his eyes. "can you?"

he smiled. he placed his hands on my face, rubbing off the remaining tears with his thumbs. he always does this everytime i cried when we were still children.

"yes, i owe you a promise, areum." he spoke before planting a soft kiss on my forehead.


End file.
